I Now Declare You Man And Wife
by MagicDistrict
Summary: Ross and Rachel are finally getting married! How will everything pan out? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was May. It was sunny. Rachel Greene pulled open the apartment curtains and looked out at the New York street outside her and Ross's windows.

But this morning was different for her. And as she gazed at the diamond ring glinting on her finger, she felt a euphoric sense of excitement – _she was getting married_. To _Ross_. Who to tell first? Her bubbling excitement couldn't stay inside for long.

She would tell Pheobe and Joey at the coffee house later. She'd call Monica and Chandler afterwards.

She sat down at the table just as Ross sleepily stumbled in from the bedroom. 'Hey, honey. Shall I make breakfast?'

Grinning, Rachel gave a, 'Yes please!' and went back to staring out of the window.

Ross sat down with the food a few minutes later and reached for his new fiancé's hand. She took it.

'I don't want to sound big headed, but ... you can't deny, I did well on that ring!' he exclaimed. Rachel laughed.

'I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you,' she said. 'Do you want to call Monica and Chandler?'

'We'll do that later. I'm sure Chandler will have plenty of sarcastic jokes about my fourth wedding up his sleeve,' sighed Ross, rolling his eyes. 'We can both tell Phoebe and Joey on my way to work.'

'I'll pick up Emma from your parents' place,' said Rachel.

'I'll tell Ben on my way home from work,' said Ross.

Rachel sighed happily. 'This all seems ... so ... surreal!'

'Well, I can assure you that it's definitely real,' grinned Ross. 'Come on, eat breakfast, then we can tell everyone.'

Half an hour later, they were ready to go. Rachel practically skipped across the street on the way to the coffee house.

When they arrived, Pheobe and Joey were sat on the sofa drinking coffee already. Gunther was busy scrubbing the worktop.

'Guess what?' squealed Rachel.

'What?' asked Phoebe and Joey, in unison.

'We're getting married!' Ross told them ecstatically.

'Finally!' Phoebe practically screamed. 'Wow! This is great!' She hugged Rachel.

'Congratulations, guys! This is amazing!' grinned Joey happily, clapping Ross on the back

Gunther had stopped scrubbing and stormed into the kitchens. A few seconds later, they heard an almighty crash of plates and cups.

'Well, anyway, I should get to work,' said Ross. He kissed Rachel goodbye and left.

As soon as he was gone, Rachel ordered a coffee and sat down.

'I can't believe you two are finally getting married!' exclaimed Joey.

'You better believe it – it took them twelve years! Although remember when you two got married while you were drunk,' said Pheobe, almost reminiscently.

Joey laughed, and Rachel took a sip of coffee.

'So, who's gonna be in the wedding?' asked Joey enthusiastically.

'Well, all six of us, hopefully! Although Emma's going to be something, and Ross might want Ben in the wedding too,' replied Rachel.

'How did he propose?' asked Phoebe eagerly.

'He just did it simply over dinner. Although he did a thing about how we've been through a lot over the years – with a lot of dinosaur references I didn't understand, of course – and I said yes!'

'So romantic,' Pheobe sighed.

'I feel left out already! Everyone's either married, or getting married!' said Joey, folding his arms.

'Don't worry, Joe. You're a great guy, you'll find someone,' Rachel soothed.

They finished their coffees, and then Joey left to go to a department store he worked at and Pheobe went to work.

Rachel decided she'd go to Ross's parents' place to pick up Emma and tell them the good news. It was always nerve-wracking, going to the Gellers, but all in all, they weren't going to take the engagement badly.

And with that, she set off for her future parents-in-laws' house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The journey up to the Geller household wasn't far, especially when Rachel was buzzing to tell them the good news. There were also some nerves in the mix.

But, as she'd told herself already, there could be no objections! She and Ross were meant for each other, anyone could see that.

Finally she arrived. The house was well-kept and pretty, she thought.

'Rachel!' welcomed Judy. 'How are you? Emma's just in the front room!'

'Well, I have something to tell you,' said Rachel excitedly.

'What is it, honey?' asked Judy, although she didn't sound too concerned.

'Ross and I are getting married!' she said.

Judy stopped and spun round on the spot. 'Really? Wow! Jack, come and hear this! Congratulations, Rachel! This is amazing!' She hugged Rachel tightly. 'Jack! JACK!'

'What is it, Judy? Oh, hello, Rachel,' he said. 'Well, what is it?'

'Rachel and Ross are finally getting married!'

'Finally! Wow! Well, both our children will be married! Do Monica and Chandler know yet?' asked Jack.

'No, I came here to tell you guys and Emma first,' said Rachel.

'Well, come on in, then. I'll make you something to drink, you can tell Emma. She's just worked out that she's nearly four,' giggled Judy.

Rachel laughed and ran into the front room to see Emma, who grinned at the sight of her. 'Emma! How are you? Have you missed me?' she joked, holding her young daughter in her arms. Sometimes, Rachel couldn't believe how beautiful Emma was.

'I'm nearly four!' Emma told her mother excitedly.

'Wow! You'll be a big girl!' grinned Rachel. 'Guess what, Emma?'

'What?'

'Me and Daddy are getting married!'

'Yay!'

Rachel held Emma even tighter. 'I'll have a nice, pretty dress and you can have one too. I'll take you to buy one!' she promised.

'Yay!'

Jack and Judy appeared in the doorway and came to sit down next to Rachel. 'So, will Emma be a flower-girl or something?'

'Something or other. We'll sort it out. She'll have a pretty dress and everything,' grinned Rachel, before turning back to Jack and Judy. 'The only problem I can see is my own parents showing up. But I'll work round it.'

'I'm sure they'll be fine,' assured Judy. 'Anyway, if you want to go and tell Monica and Chandler.'

'Ok. Can I leave Emma with you? Ross can pick her up later,' asked Rachel.

'That's fine, we love having her to stay,' Jack told her.

Rachel left, and half an hour later, she was calling Monica.

'Hello?' came the familiar voice of her high school friend.

'Hey, Monica,' said Rachel excitedly.

'Hi, Rachel! What's up?'

'I have something to tell you!'

'Go ahead, then. I have to feed Jack and Erica soon.'

'Me and Ross are getting married!'

'You _what_? Rachel, this is great! You and Ross are finally getting married! Yes!' cheered Monica. 'Let me just tell Chandler!'

Rachel heard the sounds of laughter and shouting down the end of the phone. 'Congratulations, Rachel!' she heard from Chandler, before Monica came back on the phone.

'Also, Mon, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honour?'

'Really?' squealed Monica. 'But wait, hang on, what about Pheobe?'

'Both of you can be maids of honour. I wouldn't want anyone else.'

'Wow! This is so exciting! We have to pack up and head back down to New York!' said Monica. 'I promise, we'll be there by tomorrow.'

'Ok, well, me and Ross are living together – maybe you guys could go in Joey's apartment together?'

'I'm sure Chandler will be fine with that,' laughed Monica. 'Get Ross to call me when he gets home from work.'

'Definitely,' said Rachel. 'I'll see you, Mon.'

'See you, future-sister-in-law,' said Monica, hanging up.

Rachel smiled. She really had missed Monica.

* * *

The next day, Monica and Chandler were waiting for the other four in the coffee house. Ross had told Ben about his engagement to Rachel and Ben was very excited. Carol and Susan didn't know yet, though. 'We'll think about whether or not to invite them,' Ross had said the night before. However, both Ross and Rachel were agreed that Emily should probably not be invited to the wedding.

As they walked into the coffee house, they were ecstatic to see their old friends again – with the two year old twins. There was a lot of hugging, laughing and crying, until finally Ross, Monica, Rachel and Chandler were all sat down together drinking coffees calmly and exchanging anecdotes from their time apart.

'I've missed New York,' admitted Chandler.

'It was probably a good decision to leave, though, for the twins' sake,' defended Monica.

'Of course, of course. But this place just brings back memories,' said Chandler.

'What happened to you, getting all emotional?' joked Rachel. 'Being a dad made you a different person, huh?'

Chandler took a second to glare at her, before asking, 'So, where are Pheobe and Joey?'

'I don't know, they're coming,' said Ross.

A few minutes later, the other two arrived. 'Monica! Chandler!' they squealed, running over to hug them. They'd been in contact and met up for a few meals but the six hadn't been truly reunited in the coffee house in two full years.

The next few hours passed like five minutes to them, chatting like they had in the old days over coffees and arguing in a friendly way. It had to be the best time any of them had had since.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

That night, Monica and Chandler stayed in Joey's apartment, the children in cots in the front room.

The next morning, they left to visit the Gellers and Emma. Meanwhile, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Pheobe and Mike were left in the coffee house.

'It's great, having the other two back with us,' sighed Pheobe. 'I've missed them.'

'Chandler's refusing to take part in Naked Thursday,' said Joey sulkily.

'I'm sure you'll persuade him, Joe,' said Ross. 'Anyway, Rachel, have you started writing the guest list?'

'I started last night. I don't know how many of your cousins and so on you want to invite,' Rachel replied.

'It's a good thing Monica isn't here right now – can you imagine her excitement at plans being made?' said Pheobe.

'What about people like – you know – Carol and Susan, and all those people?' asked Ross.

'You mean, people you used to be married to? Because Emily definitely won't be coming, you know that. I don't know about Carol and Susan, whatever you want,' said Rachel.

Ross sighed. 'Never mind. We'll sort it out later.'

'Monica and Pheobe are your bridesmaids, right?' said Joey.

'Yes, both of them,' replied Rachel. 'I'll be picking their dresses, though. Pheobe can help me tackle Monica.'

'You'll need it,' said Joey.

For the rest of the day, Rachel pored over bridal magazines and catalogues. She visited shop after shop of clothes and dresses, cake shops, different venues, wedding planners, and she drafted a few guest lists. She didn't really see why Ross thought Emily and Carol were a complication – Emily certainly wouldn't be coming, and Carol could come if she wanted. She was Ben's mother, it was only polite to invite her. And Ross had gone to her and Susan's wedding, anyway.

As far as Rachel could see, the only problem was that Janice had a certain habit of showing up when she wasn't wanted. And if Janice came to her wedding ...

She didn't want to think about it.

That night, when Ross came home, Rachel handed over the wedding plans. He shrugged uncomfortably when he saw that Emily had been left off and started mumbling about not being rude, but Rachel ignored him.

The next day passed without incident. Rachel and Phoebe went to look at some bridal stores and table arrangements for the wedding. Ross and Rachel would be going to the wedding planner that weekend.

For the next few days, Rachel planned out her wedding with Pheobe and Monica while Monica was there, just Pheobe if she was looking after the kids.

The next week passed calmly, until the following Saturday, when the six and Mike were sat in the coffee house (Erica and Jack were with their grandparents) and the door opened, letting in a slight breeze.

'Ross?' said an all-too-familiar voice.

Rachel dropped her coffee. Monica almost spat hers out. Chandler blinked several times. Joey shook his head. Pheobe murmured, 'Oh no,' and Mike sat, looking rather confused.

Ross, however, stood up and said, 'What are you doing here, Emily?'

'I heard you were getting married,' said Emily sulkily. 'To _her_.'

The six were too shocked to see her to notice that Gunther had hastily gone to hide in the kitchens.

'Emily, I'm getting married. I'm sorting stuff out. I just want to get married and settle down. I don't need you here, messing it up!'

'But to Rachel? I moved on from you long ago, Ross, but it's rude not to invite me – and Rachel? You said you were long over her.'

'Well, that wasn't true,' said Ross. 'I didn't know it then. But I love Rachel, and I'm marrying her, and I don't think you should come.'

The rest of the group were still shocked – but they were also surprised that Ross was taking such a stand.

'Well, I'm in New York now. And I don't think you should get married,' said Emily, before storming out.

Everybody sat in silence as Ross joined them again.

'Could she BE more of a bitch?' asked Chandler.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Emily visiting the coffee house was well discussed over the next few days, but it was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that the only person to crack jokes about it was Chandler.

'Do you really think she'll come back?' a worried Phoebe asked Monica the next day.

'I hope not,' said Monica. 'How dare she come back to mess things up?'

'We can always order the kids to feel sick whenever she's around,' suggested Chandler.

Rachel continued making wedding plans as usual, but every so often she would look around at the door as if expecting Emily to burst in again. Gunther was doing a similar thing, but they got the idea that he was hoping Emily would come back.

Ross came home after work the following day, saying, 'Well, all's good. No sign of Emily anywhere.'

Rachel muttered something none of them could hear, but Ross caught the words "could have died" and "shouldn't get hopes up".

'Shall we go and register? Find a venue for the wedding?' asked Ross.

'Yeah, maybe at the weekend?' said Rachel.

The next Saturday dawned beautiful and sunny – just like the morning after they'd got engaged. Rachel and Ross grabbed a quick coffee and went straight to register with the weddings office.

'Ross Geller and Rachel Greene,' said Rachel to the woman at the desk.

'Oh yeah, Ross Geller's a familiar ... what did you say your name was?' asked the woman, as Ross scowled.

By 4pm, Ross and Rachel were booked in for the St Margaret's Hall to get married on July 18th. It was an elaborately designed room with marble floors and a beautiful platform where the minister would marry them. Rachel felt a funny tingling as she looked around it.

They kissed and got in the next cab to the coffee house. When they arrived, Monica, Phoebe and Joey were sat there.

'Where's Chandler?' asked Ross.

'Monica thought he should try some childminding,' said Pheobe, as Monica smirked.

'Might make him less flippant about them throwing up. I'm fine with them being sick on Emily, but the floor ... they can't mess up the floor,' said Monica, as though this idea disturbed her.

'So, where have you been?' asked Phoebe.

'Well, we're now getting married on July 18th in St Margaret's Hall!' Ross told them excitedly.

'Yay! Wow!' said Joey and Phoebe.

'Plans! We have to start making plans!' said Monica, beginning to fish around in her bag.

'No – Mon – no, calm down, we'll start tomorrow –' Rachel pleaded.

'We need to make plans! We must be ready!' Monica squealed, finally finding a piece of lined paper and a pen.

'No – Mon, chill –'

'Plans! We can't be lazy!' Monica practically screamed. 'PLANS!'

Phoebe accidentally dropped some coffee on the table from shock. Monica stared at the coffee.

'THAT IS MAHOGONY!'

Gunther looked slightly alarmed.

'Ok, we'll start planning when we get back. _Calm down_, Mon – there's plenty of time. The two of you could be my maids of honour?' said Rachel, gesturing at Monica and Phoebe.

'Thank you, Rach,' said Phoebe. 'When are we going dress shopping?'

'As soon as possible. Believe me,' she said, dropping her voice so Ross wouldn't hear, 'that's the most exciting part for me, too.'

For the rest of the week, Monica had them working tirelessly over wedding plans. If you looked past Rachel's deep desire to sleep, she was very grateful for all her friend's help. They had the theme prepared – light blue and purple roses – the invitations drafted, the guest list finalised, and Monica would be catering for everyone.

'Thanks, Mon,' yawned Rachel the following Friday night. 'And thanks, Phoebe.'

'That's what friends are for,' shrugged Monica, pulling her cardigan around her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A month passed with no sign of Emily. Ross felt a little more calm, confiding to Chandler and Joey that he didn't think she'd come back, anyway.

'Don't let your guard down,' warned Joey, between bites of a sandwich. 'Bitches doesn't give up that easily. She could hurt Rachel!' He swallowed the sandwich. 'Just send her away.'

'And hope she doesn't burst in on the wedding,' said Chandler.

'I bet you she's hoping I'll say _her _name at the altar this time,' said Ross sulkily. Chandler and Joey looked taken aback; Ross never joked about his failed weddings, marriages and divorces. With that, he got up, mumbled that he was going to work, and left the coffee house.

'Being in love does weird things to you,' concluded Joey.

Meanwhile, Rachel was beginning to start looking for dresses. They had chosen a place for the reception and St Margaret's would be decorated beautifully. The invitations were gold with blue forget-me-nots and they were winging their way out to everyone Rachel and Ross knew between them. Reluctantly, Rachel had invited both her sisters, at the insistence of her mother. Emma was getting very excited too: she was grinning every time Rachel and Ross walked into a room together, and asking when she would get a dress – she was flower girl.

'Soon, honey,' promised Rachel before she left the house.

In fact, Rachel had been thinking it was time to start picking what she, Monica and Phoebe should wear. She felt that was in order. So she walked down to the coffee house, pushed open the door, and was delighted to see that it was only the two of them, gossiping over coffee.

'Mon? Pheebs?' she said.

'Yeah?'

'Time to hit the bridal store!'

'YES!' they both squealed, jumping up.

'Come on, it's only midday – let's start looking round – that place by the shoe shop is good,' suggested Monica.

'Ok, which shoe shop?' said Pheobe.

'Rachel's brain is a map of shoe shops. We'll be fine,' brushed off Monica, leading the other girls out of the store.

It was a ten minute walk to the bridal store. There was a sale on, to their delight.

'I have a good feeling about this place,' said Rachel excitedly.

They stepped in. Three or four other women were milling around, looking at the dresses. 'As long as that woman Megan doesn't show up,' said Monica angrily.

After half an hour of looking round, Pheobe finally said, 'What about this one, Rach? I think it would look gorgeous on you.'

She was pointing at a long, silk, white dress with one strap. It had sequins decorated all the way up and down with silver jewels.

'Wow ...' breathed Rachel. The others stood staring at it, transfixed. 'Pick it up, Pheebs ... wow, I love it ...'

They continued looking, but none of them could get over the breathtaking beauty of the first dress. Then finally, Monica found another one.

'Rachel! Phoebe! Come and look at this one!'

They hurried over, and sighed again as they saw it. It was beautiful. It was strapless with a silk top and a long, netted skirt that reached the ankles. It had glitter and sequins on the skirt.

For a minute, all three were silent in respect for the dress, until Rachel finally brought herself to say, 'But ... how can I choose between them? They're both ... amazing!' She still seemed to struggle with speaking.

'Keep looking, see if we find another one,' decided Phoebe, and immediately they split up again. None of them had had any idea the effect these would have on them, even after they had spent hours crying looking at Monica's wedding dress.

'Here. Here's a great one,' said Rachel. 'Come and look at this one ... it's beautiful.'

They gasped. It was long, floaty and white with a beautiful sequined belt in a bow around the waist and jewels dotted at the bottom.

'This is the one,' she breathed.

'Buy it, now. We need to go home and cry over this,' said Phoebe.

The other two nodded absent-mindedly. They dreamily made their way to the desk and asked to buy it. They were only shaken awake when the lady at the till said the price.

'What?' said Rachel, crestfallen.

'That's the price,' she shrugged.

'Oh go on, it's gorgeous. Your father might help you out, anyway.'

'And you need a good dress to be initiated into the Geller family,' said Monica.

And with that, Rachel paid up and bought the dress.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The girls spent countless hours in Rachel's bedroom, crying at the outstanding beauty of the dress. It hung over her wardrobe, obsessively kept in pristine condition by Monica. 'It's just so beautiful!' she wept. 'This dress was made for you, Rachel!'

This behaviour was unfathomable to the guys, of course. Sure, Ross's suit was nice, but they didn't feel the need to sit and stare at it for hours.

Soon, Rachel decided it was time to buy Monica and Phoebe their dresses. She knew they'd be ecstatic about it, so she braced herself for a massive reaction as she made her way down to the coffee shop. Luckily when she arrived, she found it was just the two of them sitting gossiping over cups of coffee. 'Pheebs? Mon?' she said, to announce her presence.

'What is it?' said Monica, putting down her coffee. No doubt she was aware that it would have something to do with the wedding.

'I think it's about time we went and bought your dresses!' said Rachel.

'Yay! Wow!' squealed Phoebe. 'I've been waiting for this since you got engaged!'

They practically skipped over to the dress store. None of them spoke as they whizzed past hundreds of busy people, watching yellow cabs speed by in a blur and hear a brief millisecond of a street performer as they zoomed past, dodging in and out of other people.

Finally they reached Ashwell Wedding Store. It was quite small but immaculately spotless and covered, wall to wall, in dresses and suits. They had the longest dress to the shortest; sparkling jewels to shining silk; sequin encrusted to glitter sprinkled and every shade of every colour; in fact, there were so many dresses in so many varieties that it made them feel depressed that they couldn't just buy them all and wear them all. Of course, the girls immediately split up to try and navigate the rainbow of dresses.

'Remember, we want light purple or blue to go with the theme!' Monica called back at the other two.

They milled around to gaze at the gorgeous dresses for a long while, before all three laid eyes on the same one at once.

'That one,' said Rachel firmly.

It was light blue but faded to lavender at the bottom, with silver jewels scattered at the top. It was knee length with straps.

That was when an assistant appeared out of the shadows and said, as if on cue, 'Can I help you?'

'Could those two,' Rachel pointed at her friends, 'try on those dresses?' she asked, pointing at the dresses.

'Of course,' the assistant said sweetly. 'Come this way, please.'

She led them into the dressing room. Phoebe gave Rachel a thumbs-up on the way in.

Fifteen minutes later, they re-emerged looking excellent. Rachel gasped as she saw them. She could just envisage them already, walking down the aisle behind her. 'They fit perfectly!' exclaimed Monica.

'These dresses are meant to be, Rachel!' said Phoebe, as if warning her. 'Don't just ignore this sign!'

Rachel had just opened her mouth to reply when a noise came that sounded like a death sentence in the eyes of the girls.

'OH. MY. GOD!'

All three seriously considered running out of the shop there and then, but they decided there was nothing they could do. They had to stay.

'Well, what are you three doing here?' asked Janice, sounding excited and almost euphoric.

'What did Chandler ever see in her?' muttered Phoebe.

'We're just trying on dresses – we were just about to leave –' began Rachel.

'Who's getting married?' interrupted Janice, sounding ever more delighted, and annoying the girls more than ever. 'Is it you?' she asked, jabbing a finger at Rachel.

'Yes, actually,' said Rachel quickly, before turning to the others and saying, 'Well, let's be off, so much to do -!'

'Oh! Why didn't you _tell _me!' said Janice, before breaking into a laugh that caused them and a few other shoppers to clap their hands over their ears. 'We haven't caught up in ages! What have I missed? Anybody had any kids?' she asked, laughing again. A few shoppers looked round to see what the awful noise was. 'How about going down to that coffee house you're always at, eh?'

'No, sorry, Janice. We're busy,' said Monica firmly.

Janice seemed undeterred. She didn't even seem to guess what they were trying to do. 'Well, I can join in!' she said happily. 'If you're getting married, Janice knows best!' she added, wagging her finger at them.

'No, Ross does,' snapped Phoebe.

'And I can be a bridesmaid too!' continued Janice ecstatically. 'Don't you think that dress would look _lovely _on me?'

There was an unpleasant silence.

Then Rachel decided that enough was enough. If Janice was suggesting that she be a bridesmaid, things had gone too far. 'Well, I'm paying up. Come on, Monica, Phoebe. Bye, Janice, we'll catch up some other time.'

'Where are you off to?' asked Janice.

'Home,' said Rachel, turning to the assistant and asking to pay for the dresses. She nodded, with an almost sympathetic look. After all, she too had now had the experience of being in the same room as Janice.

'Well, call me about the wedding!' said Janice happily, before whizzing out of the shop.

'Phew!' said Phoebe loudly.

'What was she even here for?' asked Monica. 'She didn't buy anything!'

Rachel glared at the door Janice had just left through. 'Come on, anyway. Let's just buy these and go,' she said.

Another fifteen minutes later, they finally left. However, they were still on guard in case Janice should show up again.

'Wow, Janice annoys the hell out of me,' shivered Monica. 'I'd forgotten how annoying she is.'

'She's a nightmare,' concluded Phoebe, as they gladly took their places on the sofa and began to tell the story of their encounter to Chandler, Joey and Ross.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A few days passed. Ross, Rachel and Joey were sitting, Ross and Rachel looking over wedding plans and Joey gazing at a girl sitting nearby.

'Hey, Joe, you're going to be our minister, right?' asked Ross.

'Really?' said Joey. 'Wow, Ross. Ok, yeah, I'll be minister.'

'Great. Well, that's one more thing sorted. What else do we need?' asked Ross.

Rachel began to count on her fingers. 'We have the dresses, theme, decorations, guest list, photographer, venue for both the ceremony and reception – wait hang on, we still need a cake!'

'How could we forget?' exclaimed Ross, turning a new page on the file.

'How _could _you forget?' Joey yelped. 'You forgot the cake?'

'Don't worry, Joey, we have all the other food sorted,' Rachel assured him. 'I think just me and you should go get the cake, Ross. We can choose a nice design and everything.'

'Do you know how many people are coming?'

'Around 100 so far,' said Rachel.

'Ok. Well, we should get that sorted,' said Ross. 'Shall we go now?'

'Let me just finish this coffee,' said Rachel. As soon as she had finished, they both got up, said goodbye to Joey (who had now caught the eye of the girl) and left the coffee house, discussing cakes as they left. 'I thought Monica and Chandler's was nice,' said Rachel. 'But if we could have a bit of glitter on ours, that would be nice – flowers and butterflies, too?' Ross gave a deathly look. 'Ok. If not flowers and butterflies, at least glitter. There has to be glitter.'

'Ok, fine. I'll settle for glitter. No flowers or butterflies.'

'What do you want, dinosaurs?' said Rachel. Ross scowled.

'Don't deny it, a mini dinosaur would look cute on a cake,' he mumbled. Rachel sniggered.

They reached a bakery that specialised in wedding cakes. In the window were a number of lovely designs. 'How many tiers do you want?' asked Ross. 'Three?'

'Three would be nice,' said Rachel.

'Can I help you?' asked the assistant.

'We wanted a wedding cake,' explained Rachel. 'Do you do personal designs?'

'We do. Come and speak to our head chef,' said the assistant, leading them through to the kitchen.

The chef was very helpful. Once they left they had a design for a five tier fruit cake with glitter scattered all over it and the words, 'GELLER GREENE' written on the top tier. 'That can be for us six,' said Ross.

Many people had started to reply to their invitations now. Ross's cousins all had and so had his parents; Rachel's family had all said they could come; even some of her high school friends had said they would, much to the disappointment of Monica and Phoebe. Some college friends of Ross's had dropped by to offer their congratulations and to promise to be there, and work colleagues all said they could go. They debated inviting Mark but Ross scowled whenever he was mentioned and Rachel gave up.

Carol came by with Susan and Ben for a quick catch up in the coffee house. As they left they assured them they'd be there, and Ross looked very happy.

'But Rachel can pick what Ben wears!' called back Carol as they swung the door shut behind them.

With two weeks before the wedding, Rachel's mother decided that she would come and stay to help her out with preparations. Rachel made a few weak suggestions that she didn't, but she knew her mother would have to come.

She arrived on a sunny Saturday at midday and sat down for lunch, which Monica had prepared.

'Oh, Monica! How lovely to see you!' said Mrs Greene, bringing Monica in for a tight hug. 'My soon-to-be daughter in law!' she said excitedly. 'And you too, Chandler,' she added, shaking Chandler's hand before sitting down next to Rachel, who was flipping through a magazine.

'So, Rachel,' she said. 'I'm here to help you prepare. There's so much to be done -!'

'Mom, I've picked everything,' said Rachel absent-mindedly.

'The dress? The cake? The bridesmaids? The venue? The musicians? The car? The design? The wedding music?'

'All done,' said Rachel idly. 'All picked out. Monica, Phoebe and Ross helped me out,' she shrugged.

'You did your preparations ... _without your mother_?' said Mrs Greene, in a horrified and disappointed whisper.

Rachel looked up. 'Well, if I was only starting to prepare now, I wouldn't get much done in time, would I?'

'You could have called! I could have come much earlier if you'd said anything!'

'Me and the girls have been sorting everything and we've done just fine!' protested Rachel. 'And Ross has been helping too. No offence meant, but we've been fine without you!'

Dinner was a rather quiet affair after that. Monica and Chandler made small talk but neither Rachel nor her mother were much interested in it.

Rachel told Ross about this afterwards. He assured her it would all be fine. 'Let's face it, we _were _fine without her. She just can't believe you're growing up this fast, that's all. To adults, it seems like yesterday she was teaching you how to walk.'

'Ross, I haven't lived with her for about 14 years,' said Rachel.

'I've never understood the mind of the parent, don't ask me!' said Ross. 'Anyway, that chef said our cake would be ready soon. Shall we keep it at ours?'

'I don't know, just don't let Joey know it exists,' sighed Rachel.

Monica was fascinated by the wedding cake and started a series of experiments to see if she could remake it. 'I wonder how well I'd do at a wedding cake business?' she wondered.

'Honey, you're a chef already. One job at a time,' said Chandler, though he was immersed in a comic book.

The babies soon woke up and Monica was occupied by them. Rachel's mother was spending increasing amounts of time out shopping, and almost every day she would come home with a new shipload of expensive clothes and shoes and ornaments. 'I'd forgotten how good it is to shop here,' she sighed happily as she emerged from the guest room in Ross and Rachel's apartment in a fur coat.

Soon a week had passed and it was time for wedding rehearsals and final checks. Rachel became nervous and jittery and spent large amounts of time reciting wedding plans to a bewildered Emma.

'One week to go, man,' said Joey to Ross. 'Have you written a speech?'

'Yep, all done,' said Ross. 'And so has Rachel, I think, but it's hard to get anything out of her these days.'

'Girls,' said Chandler, rolling his eyes as he walked in. 'Monica and Rachel are in the living room, crying over that dress again.'

All three rolled their eyes in unison and headed for a coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Soon dawned the day before the wedding. It was time for the wedding rehearsals and to have a few more tears shed over the beauty of the dresses.

'Ok. Schedule for today. Listen up, everyone!' snapped Monica. The six were in Ross and Rachel's apartment. 'First, us girls spend half an hour crying over Rachel's dress. Then, at 9:30, we lay out our outfits for the rehearsal dinner. At 10am, we check over the amount of people who have said they can come. At 10:15, we call St Margaret's to make sure everything is in order. At 10:25, we -!'

'Mon, can't we just get this done later?' yawned Chandler.

'But I spent all night writing this!' said Monica disappointedly. She showed them a clipboard with an A4 sheet of paper filled right to the bottom with plans. There was a momentary silence.

'Go on, then,' said Ross finally.

'So at 10:25, Ross and Rachel check that Joey hasn't eaten the cake yet. At -!'

'We have the cake?' said Joey, looking up enthusiastically.

'Never mind, Joe. You'll get to have some tomorrow,' said Rachel soothingly. 'Carry on,' she said to Monica.

Joey still looked in a bad mood.

'At 10:30, we meet up again to check over plans and get ready for the rehearsal dinner. At 11am, we have a break until 12, when I start making lunch and Rachel picks up Emma. We eat at 1. Then we go to St Margaret's and start the rehearsal!' said Monica excitedly. 'How does it sound?'

'Great, Mon! Can't wait!' said Rachel.

The guys left for the first half an hour, which was spent usefully by crying over the wedding dress. As the three emerged from Rachel's room, Monica screamed, 'OUTFITS FOR REHEARSAL DINNER! CALL THE OTHERS! GET READY!'

Pheobe jumped before hurriedly muttering about her outfit being in her apartment and dashing from the room. Rachel was left with Monica, who was now completely hyper.

'Calm down! Don't worry, Mon, everything will be fine. We have everything prepared and sorted,' said Rachel. 'Anyway, I'm the bride. Leave me to worry -!'

'Rachel, this isn't just my best friend's wedding. It's my brother's wedding too. Of course I'm worrying! This is one of the most stressful moments of my life – third to my own wedding and Erica giving birth!'

'What about that time where-?'

'Let's not go into it,' snapped Monica.

Ten minutes later Ross arrived to lay out his suit and prepare it. When he arrived, Monica whispered, 'Ross, you didn't actually get a mini dinosaur for the cake, did you?' He glared at her, before mumbling that he had put up a good fight.

Monica was wearing a pink dress with jewels on the neckline, and Rachel was going to be in an elegant black dress with a gold clutch. The two girls compared dresses for a while. In the meantime, Ross made a snack. Then when they were finished, they checked the guest list, which had been ticked according to who was coming. 'Excellent,' said Monica. 'That's a round 200 in total. And me and Chandler are the Emily Guard, in case she shows up.'

'Put your marriage teamwork to the test,' muttered Ross.

St Margaret's had everything in order and were ready for the wedding the next day, much to their delight. They went to Joey's apartment to look over the wedding file and check over the plans, and everything was fine with nothing left out. They finally turned to the page with Rachel's dress.

'ROSS! DON'T LOOK!' she squealed.

'Is it naked pictures?' asked Joey interestedly, making his way over with a tub of ice cream.

'NO! IT'S THE DRESS!'

'Why are you so protective of it?'

The three girls suddenly went silent, before Pheobe quietly said, 'Bad luck.'

The guys burst out laughing.

'No, really. You can't see the dress because it's against marriage rules. It just doesn't happen!' protested Monica.

'It pisses off the spirits,' said Pheobe.

Rachel turned the page immediately, scowling.

At 11, Rachel went to pick up Emma. Mr and Mrs Geller were very excited.

'Soon, you'll have the same title as me!' said Mrs Geller. Rachel hadn't thought of it like that before. 'And Emma's getting very excited. Aren't you?' she said to Emma.

'Daddy and Mommy are getting married!' said Emma.

Rachel made a noise halfway between crying and laughing, before scooping up her daughter in her arms. 'Oh, aren't you beautiful?' she said, wiping away a tear from her eye and whispering something to her.

'Well, you'd better go and get preparing,' said Mr Geller. 'I bet my little Monica has all the plans made, doesn't she?'

'She does,' Rachel assured him. 'Oh, she really does.'

She drove off with Emma, who looked excited and interested in her surroundings and occasionally would start laughing at random things like lamp-posts. As they got out, Rachel kissed her on the forehead and carried her into her apartment, where Monica was busy making lunch. She had prepared the table for six already, and a small chair for Emma.

'My beautiful niece!' said Monica, taking a ten second break from cooking to hug Emma.

The lunch was extravagant and delicious. It was a very authentic pasta dish that Monica said she had learned from someone at her restaurant.

'I thought you were the head chef?' said Ross.

'Everyone can take advice sometimes,' said Monica hotly.

Chandler cracked a few jokes about Italians and their food, before moving swiftly on to other topics such as the view out of the window.

'Honey, why don't you just give up on the jokes and congratulate Ross and Rachel on their special day?' suggested Monica.

'Oh, yeah, sure,' said Chandler, half sarcastically. 'Congratulations, you're getting married to each other! Again.'

'CHANDLER!' Monica shrieked.

'Ok. No, really. I'm happy for you, man. It's great. You're my best friend, of course I am. And you're letting me be the joint best man, so it's all good,' said Chandler. 'And congratulations, Rachel, on calming down Monica by appointing her bridesmaid.'

Monica scowled.

After dinner they changed their clothes and headed out for St Margaret's. It was the first time any of the group apart from Ross and Rachel had seen it.

'It's very ... elaborate, isn't it?' said Pheobe.

'So this is where the chairs will be, yeah?' said Monica.

'Are you Rachel Green and Ross Geller?' said the assistant, suddenly appearing.

'Yes, we are,' said Rachel and Ross in unison.

'Ok, great. Could you come over here for a minute?' she said.

A look of pure terror clouded Monica's face as she edged closer so as to overhear what was happening.

'We had a call earlier from a woman named Emily Waltham,' said the assistant in a hushed voice. 'She said that there was no way the wedding could go on without her - something about being the bride's long lost twin sister?'

Ross swore.

'She's lying,' he said. 'Rachel has no twin sisters. Emily's just trying to ruin the wedding. Please let it go on.'

'I'll go to the office now and let them know,' said the assistant, nodding and smiling.

'What a bitch,' said Monica. 'Trying to ruin your wedding ...'

'Well, Chandler, you were wrong,' said Joey. 'She could BE more of a bitch.'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she could hardly process what was happening. The rehearsal dinner had been a success. Her parents had made an effort just to ignore each other. Even the Geller parents had managed not to be too embarrassing or awkward. Emma had charmed everyone and Ben was now 12, so he had managed to behave well.

Still, that wasn't the point. She woke up and skipped into the living room. Phoebe was still in bed and Monica was just getting up. There they all were, like they would be after a high school girlfriend's sleepover. Just like old times.

Except now she was getting married.

Monica squealed excitedly as she walked in. 'I have all our dresses up there,' she said excitedly. 'They're in pristine condition.'

Rachel hugged her tightly. She felt a surge of affection for her best friend. 'This time tomorrow we'll be sisters in law,' she said.

'Wow,' breathed Monica, hugging Rachel tightly. After all these years, they were still the best of friends, and, as Rachel thought, that had to be quite rare. They were lucky, really.

Phoebe ran out of her room about ten minutes later, grinning and squealing. 'I just can't believe you're marrying Ross!'

'As in, Ross specifically, or what?' asked Rachel.

'Both! I mean, you're one of my best friends, I'm so happy for you!' said Pheobe, pulling Rachel into a hug. She felt another burst of affection for Phoebe. 'But you know, thinking about it, I can't understand either of your tastes in guys.'

They laughed and sat down for fruit salad for breakfast before heading over to St Margaret's. They were welcomed there.

'Congratulations and good luck!' said the assistant. 'A member of staff will escort you to your dressing rooms shortly.'

Monica called the guys to check they were on schedule. Apparently Ross was "showing his Geller colours" that morning by obsessively checking everyone's every move and they would be there in a few minutes.

'Well, let's hurry then, we can't let Ross see Rachel before the wedding!' said Phoebe, and the three girls were escorted over to the dressing rooms. They were interlinking, with the most grand being for Rachel. It had gold handles on the furniture and everything was shiny and beautiful. A tall mirror with silver swirls as a pattern stood in the corner with a one armed sofa with gold flowers sewn in.

The assistant who had brought them over left after congratulating Rachel and wishing her luck.

'Well, come on then,' said Monica quietly.

Rachel changed into the dress alone. They decided to put on makeup and jewellery afterwards, so they didn't mess it up with their tears. She put on her high heeled shoes and got out her bouquet. She stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She was going to be Mrs Geller, and she couldn't wait. Her and Ross would finally be bonded. She couldn't even process everything she was feeling. It was golden and infinite, though. Suddenly she was laughing, and crying too. Monica and Pheobe crept in and took one look at her until they were in a tight group hug.

'I just c-can't believe w-we'll be f-f-family,' cried Monica.

'S-s-sisters,' said Rachel through her tears.

'Y-y-you and R-Ross are j-just perfect,' Phoebe stuttered. 'A-and you l-look so b-b-beautiful, Rachel.'

This brought on even more tears until finally, the whimpering girls split so the other two could change into their dresses. They fitted their makeup and jewellery and did their hair in side plaits. Rachel gasped when she saw them.

'I love it,' she said. 'This is perfect.'

Monica did Rachel's hair. It was in an up do with curls. She put in her two pearl earrings which had jewelled flowers dangling from them, and a necklace that had belonged to her mother with jewels. Her makeup was flawless once they were done with it, and soon the three girls were stood in the mirror with their arms around each other.

'Soon enough, we'll be three married women,' said Monica, just as the door burst open.

'Hey,' said Joey. 'What's up here?'

'We're just admiring Rachel,' said Phoebe grumpily. 'Where's Ross?'

'Sorting out his suit and everything. Mine's already sorted,' he said. 'I have to go soon, I am the minister, y'know.'

'Ok. Well, we need to stay here and cry,' said Monica.

'How come you lot are getting so emotional this time round? I don't remember this at the other weddings we've had.'

They took a moment to think about it. 'Well, Rachel and Ross have had history since high school. This is like closing up all the problems for around 15 years. And she's the last of us girls to get married,' Monica told him.

'Ok,' said Joey, looking as though he understood, but he muttered something on his way out that sounded distinctly like, 'mental'.

It struck 3pm and it was time for them to proceed to the actual wedding. Guests were flooding in and as Rachel watched from a top window, she recognised a few faces. The rest went too fast to be able to make them out.

She caught a glimpse of Ross going in and walking up to the front with Chandler. Monica put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and Phoebe rested her head on the other shoulder.

'Wait, hang on!' said Monica suddenly, sounding very alarmed. 'Who's walking you down the aisle?'

'Nobody, I'm going on my own,' said Rachel. 'My parents would just have a massive argument over it, and I'm not having them both. I was never that close to them, anyway. I'm going on my own.'

'Don't you want someone to give you away?' asked Monica, sounding horrified.

'At the end of the aisle is Ross, and that's all I need,' said Rachel.

They were silent. Then the hall was silent, and everyone stood up and turned around. They were looking at the door, for Rachel ...

She stepped in. She could never have foreseen how perfect this was going to be. Everyone she knew was grouped in a room together. Literally, everyone – she had never seen so many familiar faces all at once. There were her parents, her sisters, her high school friends, her cousins, her aunts and uncles, family friends, her mother's friends, her father's friends. Then she looked over to the Geller side of the room. She was going to be one of them, too. She was going to be a cousin-in-law to all those people ... there was Ross's cousin Cassie, smiling at her. Richard was there, and Rachel didn't even have to stop and look to know that Monica was determinedly avoiding his gaze. All those Geller friends and family were going to be hers, too ... and there were Carol and Susan, smiling encouragingly. They were sat with Ben and Emma.

And then she saw Ross. He had actually chosen a very good suit and done his hair almost perfectly. They smiled at each other as they had never done before ... it was magical.

She reached the front and everybody sat down. She saw Emma and Ben in the front row. Ben was holding Emma's hand and she let out a tiny laugh. It was beautiful.

'Friends and family,' said Joey loudly, pulling Rachel out of her trance. 'We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ross Geller and Rachel Greene.'

They smiled again.

'I have known these two for a very long time and we have all been waiting for them to get together. And when Emma was born, we all totally hoped they would. And now it is a truly beautiful occasion, and they are getting married.'

Chandler gave Rachel a good luck nod. Rachel had never realised just how much she loved each of her friends.

'Um ... I have again left my speech in my dressing room, so does anybody have a reason why they shouldn't be together?'

Nobody spoke. Emily hadn't shown up, then.

'Awesome!' said Joey, causing a few members of the congregation to laugh. 'Of course, I don't see any reasons why anybody would object. But you get weirdos everywhere. Now, let's proceed to the speeches.'

Ross went first. 'Rachel, I've known you since you were a high school cheerleader and I was your best friend's geeky older brother. I don't know how long I loved you for but I love you now, and I always will, I promise you.'

A few people wiped tears from their eyes.

'Ross, for all these years I've known you, I again don't know how long I loved you but I have never felt so complete as I do now. We've been through so much together, whether it's just us or the whole lot of us. And everything is beautiful now. I love you.'

A few more people wiped tears from their eyes, Rachel's mother included.

'So, repeat after me,' said Joey. 'Ross first. I, Ross Geller.'

'I, Ross Geller.'

'Take you, Rachel Greene.'

'Take you, Rachel Greene.'

'To be my lawfully wedded wife.'

'To be my lawfully wedded wife.'

'In sickness and in health.'

'In sickness and in health.'

'And ... um ... the coffee house being out of coffee and it having full stock.'

The congregation laughed. 'The coffee house being out of coffee and it having full stock.'

'And Rachel. I, Rachel Greene.'

'I, Rachel Greene.'

'Take you, Ross Geller.'

'Take you, Ross Geller.'

'To be my lawfully wedded husband.'

'To be my lawfully wedded husband.'

'In sickness and in health.'

'In sickness and in health.'

'The coffee house being out of coffee and it having full stock.'

'The coffee house being out of coffee and it having full stock.'

'I now declare you,' said Joey, pausing for effect, 'man and wife!'

The congregation cheered. Monica and Phoebe clapped and squealed.

'You may now kiss the bride!'

Ross and Rachel kissed as they never had before. It felt infinite and amazing, beyond words. The congregation cheered, clapped and probably cried. A few laughed. Rachel heard Emma squealing with excitement and Ben cheering in the crowd somewhere as she pulled away. Ross took her hand and they walked down the aisle together, Monica, Pheobe, Joey and Chandler following them.

'We finally did it. We got married,' said Rachel as they sat in the wedding car to go to the reception.

'I love you so much, Rach,' said Ross.

'I love you too,' she said, and they kissed again.

They arrived and everyone else showed up too. When Monica arrived, her and Rachel ran at each other. 'WE'RE SISTERS IN LAW!' they screamed. Chandler and Ross rolled their eyes.

Ross and Rachel entered the party room together, with the band playing entrance music. She talked to everyone; people she'd not spoken to in years, and her family, and all her new family. Even her sisters had scraped up some happiness for her and Ross.

Her favourite part, besides the time she spent dancing with Ross, was talking to Emma and Ben.

'You're married!' said Emma, grinning.

'Yeah, Mommy and Daddy are married!' said Rachel, taking her in her arms. 'And Ben, thank you for coming, you've been great!'

'Congratulations, Rachel,' he said. 'Does this mean you're my stepmom?'

'Well – I don't know,' said Rachel. 'Ask your dad, he'll know.'

'If you are, I have three moms,' said Ben. Rachel laughed.

'Thank you for taking care of Emma, too,' said Rachel.

'I like her. She's a good stepsister,' said Ben.

Rachel brought him into the hug, too.

Then she went for the dance with Ross. She could see happy faces in the crowd until others joined in.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' Rachel whispered, sneaking off.

Later in the evening, Rachel was in the bathroom again. Monica and Phoebe came over to where the guys were sitting, joking with each other.

'What's up? You look worried,' said Ross.

'Nobody's got pregnant at this wedding, have they?' joked Chandler. The other guys laughed.

'Actually, somebody has,' said Monica.

'Who?' they all asked.

'We don't know. Yet again, it's the mystery case of a random pregnancy test and we don't know whose it is,' sighed Phoebe.

'So it could be anyone here?' asked Joey.

'That's helpful. There's only about 300 people,' said Ross sulkily.

'Only 150 women, though,' Chandler shrugged.

'Well, it can't be Rachel, she'd have told us already,' said Ross. 'We're left with the others now.'

'Actually, it _is _me,' said Rachel, coming in from the crowd. All five stood up and Ross put an arm around her.

'You're pregnant?' said Joey.

'Rachel! Wow!' said both the girls.

'Emma will have a sister,' breathed Monica.

Once they were done getting excited, Ross took her aside.

'Aren't you a little ... scared?'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'There's no need to worry this time,' he said. 'I promise. There's no need to worry. I'll be there for you.'

**~THE END~**

* * *

**_Ok, this is finished now! I hope you all liked it :)_  
**

**_Thanks for reviewing it, it really means a lot. Love you all_**


End file.
